Fragmentos de un Mortífago
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Jamás podrás estar contigo. Sólo mírala, ella es tan buena como para querer estar con un Mortífago por el cual sus manos han sido manchadas por sangre, infundidas en el dolor y misericordia de otros; por las que vidas han terminado en un trágico final.


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje ****Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, ****así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, ****son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmentos de un Mortífago<strong>

Todos los días eran un maldito infierno, un infierno el cual no parecía tener fin. ¿Qué más daba? Yo había decido esto, todos lo elegimos porque no teníamos de otra. Somos serpientes que buscan la felicidad envenenando a otros, enroscándonos sobre sus cuellos hasta dejarlos sin respiro alguno. Nos fortalece ver que otros son igual de miserables, porque nadie en este mundo conoce la felicidad, escuchamos de ella con estúpidas ideas absurdas, cuentos de hadas dónde nos hablan que el amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa, que un _"Vivieron felices para siempre"_ se supone que terminarían nuestras vidas. Pero no existe tal cosa, son sólo estúpidos cuentos Muggles, intentos fallidos para disfrazar que no hay mal alguno, que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal. Pero te tengo dos noticias: El bien no siempre esta tan bueno y el mal es el peor de los bastardos. Ningún cuento tiene un final feliz, porque es apenas el comienzo.

Daphne siempre quiso ser la mejor, siempre intento humillarme cuantas veces podía, desde pequeñas lo hacía. Hacia todo lo que mis padres le dijesen sin replique alguno, yo la miraba preguntándome porque nunca dijo nada, después supe que sólo buscaba complacerlos.

Yo era tipo de niña a la cual vistieron con vestidos caros, lujosos y de los más finos, de aquellas que le trenzaban los cabellos y ponían moños sobre su cabello. A la que le contaba cuentos Muggles de finales modificados porque ellos mismos para censurar la realidad. Me enseñaron un mal concepto de felicidad, una errónea idea de lo que la vida era y nos pedía, la sobrevivencia del más apto: sangre puras.

Y yo escuchaba con atención, sonreía ante tales historias y me emocionaba por sus finales felices hasta que un día tomé el libro equivocado y me di cuenta que aquellos finales no existían, Daphne fue quién me dio el libro, me lo entregó en las manos diciendo que fue el único que pudo rescatar y me sonrió con dulzura, yo inocente creí que sus intenciones eran buenas, pero no, ella me dio el libro para que me enterara de los finales, que todo había sido una falsedad y si ella también se había decepcionado yo también debía hacerlo, si ella era infeliz era obligatorio que yo también lo fuera. Después de Todo Cenicienta no fue una paloma blanca, asesinó a su primera madrastra, así como Sangres Puras asesinan a Sangres Sucias; La caperucita nunca detuvo al lobo, ella ingirió a su propia abuela por el hecho de querer ser más sabia, tal como el Señor tenebroso mató a su padre por venganza y creó Horrocruxes por poder; Como la sirenita nunca se casó con el príncipe y se convirtió en espuma de mar, tal como Daphne y yo nunca fuimos felices y nos convertimos en Mortífagas. Todos los cuentos con los que crecí no fueron más que una mentira, la prueba de que no hay ni un gramo de bondad en este mundo, una prueba por la cual envenenar mi alma hasta matarla, una marca la cual un día fui orgullosa de llevar, de intimidar, poder lanzar maldiciones sin siquiera replanteármelo. En esto querían vernos. Si ellos no pudieron ser felices ¿Por qué nosotros sí?

Después estaba aquél chico. Ese quien miraba a todos con aburrimiento, al que los hechos se les resbalaran con suma indiferencia. A veces me preguntaban si tenía alma. No sonreía, hacía muecas y en algunas ocasiones enseñaba ligeramente los dientes con amargura o acidez; no lloraba, jamás lo hizo, nunca lo vi ni nadie lo hiso; fruncía el ceño cuando algo no le gustaba, le enfadaba y se llevaba la mano hacia el puente de su nariz cuando estaba hastiado se algo. Él era la clase de chico que no obtuvo feliz comienzo. De hecho nadie lo obtuvo pero no éramos consientes hasta hoy en día, no sabíamos lo de nuestros padres hasta hoy en día, que llevaríamos una marca abrasando dolorosamente nuestras vidas. Él sí lo era. Sabía todo lo de su padre, lo que había hecho hasta había sido testigo una vez. Su madre tendida en el suelo desangrándose hasta más no poder, retorciéndose de dolor mientras miles maldiciones golpeaban su frágil cuerpo hasta dejarla sin vida alguna. Un niño veía todo en silencio horrorizado ante tal acto inhumano y él estridente eco de una carcajada sádica, sedienta por querer desgarrar otra vida.

Él era un misterio. Yo lo había visto como amigo de mi hermana, sentí que éramos iguales. Yo por ser la menor sabía todo lo que envolvía a Daphne. Escuché las conversaciones de mis padres con ella cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo, escuché atentamente como le hablaban de un Lord al cual ella debía venerar, portar su marca y hacerse llamar Mortífago. Ese día supe que yo también tendría el mismo destino, ella tenía 14 recién cumplidos y yo estaba por mis 11. Fui consciente que ya no volvería a mirar a mi padres del mismo modo tampoco lo haría con Daphne, mis padres eran asesinos, y nosotras también nos convertimos en tal. Lo vi como mi igual porque desde muy chico supimos como era de verdad el mundo, nos llenamos de odio, de tristeza, rencor, desprecio a la vida, unos homicidas sin oficio ni beneficio.

Yo quería que ese chico me hiciera caso pero nunca lo hacía, se refugiaba en su soledad leyendo libros sobre Artes Oscuras o terminando sus deberes cuando los otros eran espectadores de un partido de Quidditch. Siempre se la pasaba en la biblioteca, conseguía a ocultas libros de la sección prohibida los regresaba sin que Pince se diera cuenta. Era astuto, una serpiente después de todo y cuando éste insultaba lo hacía con tanta satisfacción, dando en los puntos claves, todo por gusto a joder. De todas la serpientes él era la más venenosa, silenciosa, hábil, desapercibida y terriblemente letal.

Me le acercaba cada vez que podía, cuando Daphne no estaba cerca, pero él siempre me ignoraba. Cuando arribaba a casa se la pasaba en la habitación de Daphne junto con los otros y yo en los confines de la mía porque no me dejaba estar con ella, me veía como un estorbo como algo que nunca debió pasar, puesto que de todos sus amigos ella era la única que tenía una hermana. Los Slytherins por lo general eran hijos únicos, un único heredero para pasar su apellido y varones de preferencia.

Después de desquicié con el pasar de años. Claro era de esperárselo y más cuando recibí la noticia de la cual ya sabía. Y recibí la marca a los 16. Recuerdo el día perfectamente, recuerdo haberlo visto junto con ese chico Malfoy… de rostros pálidos por el desgaste de los años, presentes de la crueldad humana y profesantes de ella, ojos caídos, exangües sin una gota de felicidad ni un brillo, labios partidos, grises sin color alguno como antes solían tenerlo. Rosa, los de él eran rosados como el salmón. Daphne estaba con Parkinson, una chica de las cuales buscan encontrar su lugar humillando a otros, no era mala como todos creían, sólo era un espejismo de lo que los años habían convertido.

Eché mi última mirada al chico, mis ojos se encontraron con los olivos de él, después se desviaron cuando Bellatrix Lestrange tomaba mi mano, remangaban la maga negra que la cubría para posar su varita sobre mi antebrazo. Murmuró unas palabras y enseguida sentí como fuego a la piel desnuda, una daga rasgar mi hueso. Mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, una borrosa vista me permitió apreciar como de una calavera salía una serpiente hasta enroscarse en un "8". Lo volví a mirar, por supuesto que tenía la mirada clavada en mí así como todos excepto Daphne.

— Bienvenida seas a formar parte de nuestras filas —me dijo Bellatrix. Tragué saliva y asentí ignorando las lágrimas derramadas y el dolor ardiente.

Después vino un coreo de risas estridentes y aplausos débiles. Yo me encaminé a lado de mis padres para ver marcaban a otro. Ese día ser marcaron a tres nuevos Mortífagos, nos quitaron nuestra juventud, nuestra inocencia y sobretodo: nuestra felicidad.

Regresamos a casa y como estúpido signo de felicitación hicieron una cena dónde los Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott fueron invitados. Yo estaba en mi habitación encerrada a medio vestir, no quería salir por ningún motivo aunque yo fuera "la festejada". Mi puerta fue golpeada muchas veces por diferentes nudillos hasta que se dieron por vencidos. Sonreí amargamente y me sumergí en mi desgracia llorando por el porqué había nacido en una familia de Mortífagos.

Si yo no hubiera nacido en una familia de Mortífagos probablemente no hubiera sido Slytherin, tal vez Ravenclaw, obviamente no tuviera la marca chamuscándome en cada momento y mi vida no sería tan trágica como lo es ahora. Yo pensaba y sigo pensando en el porqué.

Otros nudillos golpearon mi puerta. Me tendí en el suelo llorando en silencio. Volvieron a golpear como más fuerza, no respondí, lo hicieron de nuevo hasta que aquella persona se cansó, sacó su varita y sólo se escuchó el crac de la cerradura cediendo al hechizo.

Hubo un chasquido de lengua, el sonido de sus zapatos golpear el piso mientras caminaba como tal serpiente acorralando su víctima, sus ojos verdes me observaron con el mismo desprecio que lo había hecho todos estos años y por último negó la cabeza ante mi patético comportamiento.

— Tú no tienes decencia alguna —me dijo con aversión.

— Sólo vete y déjame en paz —giré mi rostro para no seguir viéndola.

Ella estaba tan arreglada como siempre presumiendo de su belleza la cual yo nunca quise hacerlo. Sabíamos que éramos hermosas, nuestros padres nos lo repetían, nos cumplían nuestros caprichos y nos volvimos vanidosas pero todo esto lo dejé cuando descubrí que no valdría la pena, así como Malfoy y Nott lucían nosotras algún día también lo haríamos.

— Déjate de estupideces y mírate cuán patética eres. Llorándole al mundo por lo que eres, creyendo esas estúpidas historias que mamá nos contaba. —se acercó a mí. Su rostro quedó a unos 30cm del mío, sin quitar aquella mueca de aborrecimiento me dijo—: Esto es la vida real Astoria, un infierno el cual tú y yo elegimos.

— Yo no elegí este infierno —Me tomó por el mentón bruscamente y me hiso mirarla.

— ¿Desde cuándo elegimos algo? —Rió con amargura—. Ahora cámbiate y arréglate ese asqueroso semblante que traes —soltó mi barbilla con rudeza. Y con un taconeo elegante desapareció de mi habitación.

Nuestra primera y última charla como hermanas. Ella era así. Nunca me daba palabras si no todo lo contrario, me decía la realidad de la cosas de la manera más repulsiva de todas, escogía estratégicamente sus palabras, me hiso en claro que lo que vivíamos no era una vida, era un inferno; los finales felices son para estúpidos ilusos que todavía creen que el bien triunfa sobre mal, estúpidos como yo una vez lo fui. Mi hermana era desquiciada, conformista del sistemas, hacía lo que le pedían sin replicar y sin remorderse la conciencia, así como ninguna serpiente lo hace antes de matar a su víctima.

Salí de mi cuarto y ahí me esperaba ella; me examinó con la mirada y después asintió.

— Ven. La cena empezara en una hora. Por mientras vendrás conmigo —no me tomó de la mano si eso piensas, nunca prefirió mantener contacto físico conmigo; me hiso una seña y la seguí hasta su habitación, habitación que nunca había pisado.

Ahí estaba él, sentado en un sillón mirando a todos con indiferencia y monotonía, ese típico gesto que lo caracterizaba o una máscara de la cual ocultaba su dolor, el desprecio por aquellos encapuchados y mascaras de plata. Lo miré, él también me miró pero no hubo ningún rastro de sorpresa. Parkinson fue la primera en acercarse a mí y abrazarme, me sonrió como si en la vida no hubiera ningún mal.

Y toda esa hora me la pasé en silencio. No hablé con nadie y a Daphne no parecía molestarle, entre más invisible fuera mucho mejor para ella, así tendría todo el centro de atención. No probé ninguna gota de alcohol que me ofreció Blaise Zabini con una sonrisa morbosa, tampoco reí ante las estupideces de Crabbe y Goyle. Él si bebió, charló sólo de temas de interés y sólo pocas veces se rió de Crabbe y Goyle. Esos chicos eran una pérdida de tiempo, yo sabía que al único que vería interesante era Malfoy, porque ambos tenía una historia bastante parecida además que no era tan imbécil como hacía parecer, sabía más de la situación que cualquier otro, su primera fuente: Su padre y Voldemort.

La cena fue aburrida. Sólo terminé mi plato a duras medias y me levanté. No quería escuchar cómo me halagan, halagos de los cuales no eran de mi gusto; escuchar todo lo que ahora en adelante haría. Me imaginaba cosas pero todo ellos no era nada con lo que me vi obligada hacer.

Subí a mi habitación sin siquiera molestarme en cerrar la puerta, me tendí en una esquina por el hueco que hacía mi cama y la pared para rebuscar debajo de ella, una caja, la caja donde guardaba toda mi inocencia. La abrí. En ella había cartas, un listón rosa pálido, una zapatilla de ballet, la primera y única foto dónde Daphne y yo nos abrazábamos y sonreíamos como tanta ingenuidad, inconscientes de lo que el mundo significaba, y lo más importante un libro de cuentos Muggles el que mi madre nos leía, pero este era diferente. ¿Por qué me leía esos cuentos? Porque ni ella misma sabía lo que mi padre era, lo descubrió con el pasar de los años y pudrió su alma. Dejó de ser una mujer amorosa, tiró todos los libros Muggles a excepción del que tengo en mis manos, un libro del cual habla de toda maldad y realidad el cual Daphne me dio a los 9.

— ¿Sigues con ese estúpido libro? —Llegó a mis espaldas y me lo arrebató de las manos—. Si mi padre te viera con este libro te mataría. Es repugnante que sigas leyendo cuentos Muggles a los cuales se te ordenó asesinar —lo abrió pasó unas páginas para después tirarlo al piso—. Esto —señaló el libro— en donde deben de estar los Sangres Sucia Muggles, en el piso pudriéndose en su hedor el cual un día tú te reirás de ello.

No contesté sólo vi como Daphne deshojaba, rompía e incendiaba lo que una vez fue prueba de mi inocencia. Ella lo hacía con tanto rencor, lo hacía por querer joderme, querer matar el último gramo que quedaba vivo en mí, y lo logró. La miré con tanta frialdad, me puse de pie a encararla, ella sonrió satisfecha.

— Que sea la última vez que te veo así. Que sea la última vez que se veo llorando lamentado tu existencia. Eres lo que eres, nadie puede cambiarlo, estás marcada y tienes que aceptarlo así como yo lo hice. Sí hace falta yo te enseñará hacer un Mortífago, te enseñaré a lanzar imperdonables, sentir de verdad que quieres hacerlo —me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca para llevarme a su habitación dónde nuevamente me senté en el mismo sillón mirando como todos ahogaban sus penas en el alcohol.

Ese chico estaba sentado en la cama de Daphne leyendo el profeta con una sonrisa ladeada de lo más amarga, puede sentir el odio. _"La masacre más grande de Muggles del siglo" _eso fue lo que alcancé a leer cuando giraba la pagina.

Entonces entendí. Sabía que ellos mismos se mataban en sus guerras sanguinolentas, ellos mismo se destruían con esos bizarros inventos que hacían, además de acabar con toda naturaleza que poseía el planeta, eso era lo que ellos querían y que mejor que nosotros, además si no lo hacía alguien pronto nos acabarían a nosotros por igual así como hace siglos lo intentaron.

Miré al mundo con otra cara, me volví más como Daphne quería, pude lanzar mi primer _crucio_ con éxito, torturé a muchas personas, niños niñas por igual y disfrutaba hacerlo porque era sangres sucias y porté la Marca Tenebrosa con orgullo.

Hablé con el chico y se hizo una costumbre, todos los días nos veíamos en diferentes casas, en la de los Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, etc., etc., hasta en la de él. Nuestro tema de conversación siempre era el mismo: Mortífagos, Marca Tenebrosa, Muggle, Harry Potter y sus estúpidos intentos de acabar con él. Demasiado inteligente, sabía de lo que hablaba pero prefería quedarse callado cuando las conversaciones no giraban en dirección que él quería. Después esa chica a la cual siempre mencionaba y me hacía sentir furiosa, la describía como un ángel él cual obviamente no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por el mundo, como es que su mirada podía penetrarte en lo más profundo del alma y saber tus más terribles temores, los azules, curiosos y soñadores que eran estos; la blancura de su piel y sus largo rubio platinado cabello que danzaba al andar de ella. Supe que a él le gustaba y yo era nada más que su pañuelo el cual podía descargar todo este tipo de cosas.

Le pregunté si alguien más lo sabía, la respuesta era tan obvia que no se molestó en contestarme. Yo sentí como algo me quemaba, jamás lo había sentido y estaba segura que Daphne era la más indicada para decirme de que se trataba pero yo no iba a confiar en ella, prefería guardármelo.

Esa chica tenía un nombre el cual nunca me lo dijo, estaba segura que la había visto alguna vez en Hogwarts junto con la hermana de ese pelirrojo.

La odiaba, le tenía envidia ¿Cómo es que podía actuar así en estas situaciones? Con tanta dulzura, inocencia, felicidad y más cuando los Mortífagos estaban planeando hacer algo en contra de esos estúpidos artículo que su padre escribía. Y lo peor de todo es que siendo consciente de lo que hicimos ella no dejó de sonreír ni siquiera se dejó caer. Mandamos cartas amenazantes al editor para que dejara de publicar los artículos sobre Potter pero él se negó, amenazamos con secuestrar a su hija y torturarla hasta la muerte hasta que dejara de escribir y se negó. _"Mi hija es tan fuerte que podrá sobrellevar la situación" _esto fue lo que contestó. El chico estaba que la rabia lo carcomía, tensaba la quijada y miraba a su padre con odio pues él había sido el de la idea de secuestrar a la rubia y torturarla a muerte. El señor tenebroso aceptó tal oferta pero al ver que no había hecho ningún daño psicológico al editor lo mandó a matar. Yo tuve la esperanza de que aquella rubia de derrumbara en lágrimas que perdiera toda fortaleza que tanto le atraía a él pero no, ella siguió sonriendo por lo que me dijo… y que a veces iba a buscarla… cada fin de semana para ser exactos más nunca se hablaban. Lo último me hizo sonreír.

Las ediciones seguían saliendo, aquella rubia tan estúpida siguió con el trabajo de su padre y el señor tenebroso estalló en cólera. Torturó a todos ellos a quienes hacía un mínimo error. Cientos de _crucios_ hasta que la sangre comenzaba a brotar de sus poros desangrándolos, una vez conseguido los resultados los dejaban malheridos en el piso agonizando por la muerte. Yo fui testigo de cómo estos actos tan atroces se llevaban a cabo, y esas risas que soltaba tan sádicas, tan maniáticas que provocaban el más terrible de los sudores fríos que alguien pudiera pasar hasta los escalofríos que nunca parecían terminar.

En ese momento se podría decir que estábamos en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada, los miró con aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre tan rojo carmesí que daba terror, nos sonrió agridulcemente saboreando cada una de sus palabras en el paladar para después soltarlas con ponzoña. Él sabía perfectamente que hasta esa fecha yo no había sido encomendada a ninguna misión, ya había lanzado mi primer _crucio_ sobre una persona o torturado a alguien y había sido entrenada pero jamás me había mandado a una misión.

Vi como se tensaba, apretabas los puños y respiraba con cierta dificultad. Yo me quedé estática sintiendo el ardor en mi antebrazo como una llamarada a la cual ignoré por verle los ojos aquella serpiente que no acechaba en ese instante.

— Quiero la maten —se dio media vuelta e hiso ondear su túnica para retirarse del salón. Si no hacíamos lo que él demandaba nos mataría y no dudaría en hacerlo. Su ira en estos momentos era intensa, la podía sentir. No teníamos alternativa.

El golpeó la pared con fuerza dejándola marcada y la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus nudillos. No le dije nada, tampoco quise hacerlo.

— Hoy en sábado sabes —me dijo él con amargura—, ella va al bosque prohibido esos días… a ver a esos estúpidos Thestrals que tanto adora —yo sabía que él era capaz de verlos también, era uno de los 3 que podían del curso de mi hermana.

— Sabes que no tenemos otra alternativa —volvió a golpear la pared.

— ¡Quieres callarte, carajo! —se apoyó en la pared, pegó su frente a esta y respiró hondamente.

No teníamos ninguna alternativa y yo quería que la olvidara, tenía que hacerlo aunque no quisiera, al menos que él no tuviera planeado hacerlo.

Horas después nos estábamos preparando. Yo estaba en mi habitación vistiéndome por primera vez esa túnica negra que tantas veces vi a mi padre o a Daphne vestirla; me puse los guantes de cuero negro de dragón y tomé aquella mascara plateada, la miré sin ponérmela todavía y la dejé sobre el buró. Ese era el comienzo de primera misión, la más cruel de todos, la primera y ya se me ordenaba acecinar. Respiré hondamente, estaba nerviosa estresada. Debí suponer que esto también lo sintió ella y todos.

— Buena suerte —me dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

— ¿Qué? —se recargó sobre el pomo y soltó una carcajada.

— Por tú misión. Ya todos los saben —se acercó a mí con caminar lento y elegante. No supe que contestar, no podía darle las gracias porque yo no quería quitar la vida de una persona, así como él no quería quitárselo a ella.

De inesperado Daphne me abrazó, yo sabía que no lo hacía para darme ánimos ni no para hacerme sentir miserable, se notaba en mi rostro lo cuán estresada y pávida que estaba. Su abrazo fue como el de una hermana que adora a la otra, casi como el de madre e hija pero ella era tan hipócrita tan cínica. Me besó la mejilla y me susurró_: "Te quiero Astoria"_ y una risa se le escapó oído confirmando mis sospechas. Se separó de mí y me sonrió casi como lo había hecho _él, _me estremecí al instante.

— Adiós. Tengo que reunirme con… —me interrumpió.

— No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé. Date prisa —tomé la máscara del buró y la vi sentada en mi cama. Cuando estuve lejos de su alcance ella se echó a reír tan demente como el pasar de los años la habían convertido.

Salí de los confines de la Mansión Greengrass y me aparecí en Hogsmeade justo dónde habíamos quedado. El me esperaba en un bar por ahí así que caminé por las oscuras calles de la ciudad hasta dar con dicho bar. Ahí lo vi, sentado en una mesa solitario como siempre y un semblante de lo más desabrido. Me acerqué a él, me aclaré la garganta haciéndome notar. Él giró su cabeza y sus ojos se vieron con los míos. Me topé con una fría barrera tan glacial llena de desprecio y odio así que no le pregunté si ya estaba listo. Él mismo tomó mi silencio como pregunta, se levantó de la mesa dejando dinero como pago de su bebida y lo seguí.

Él era el único que sabía en donde encontrar a la chica, él sabía exactamente en que parte ella se escondía y veía aquellas criaturas horrendas. Los dos nos sumimos en un profundo estado de silencio, los minutos se hicieron eternos y la llegada al bosque prohibido fue lenta. Al adentrarnos nos colocamos aquellas mascaras plateadas que hacía anónimas nuestras acciones.

De pronto paramos. Vi como el extendía su varita al aire así que yo hice lo mismo. El bosque prohibido estaba lleno de criaturas, y las más salvajes salían de noche para cazar lo que no pudieron obtener de día.

El ruido de los cuervos, el danzar de las hojas ante una fría y violeta ventisca me ponía de nervios. Varias veces solté gritó involuntarios o me acercaba a él tratando de refugiarme pero él no hacía nada al respecto. Dejaba que lo tomara de la mano y la apretara, dejaba que me envolviera en su pecho y ni una muestra. Nunca me acarició en cabello ni siquiera la espalda y mucho menos me dio palabras de aliento.

De pronto vi porque nos detuvimos y porque él bajó su varita. Ahí estaba la chica y la cosa que anteriormente apuntaba era una de esas criaturas. La chica era todo lo que él había descrito, pálida, cabello rubio, una sonrisa majestuosa unos ojos tan azules como un mar profundo llenos de misterio. Ella acariciaba a un Thestral y le proporcionaba comida. Yo no podía verlos pero suponía que lo hacía puesto que extendía una manzana al aire y movía la mano como si tocara algo. La chica usaba un vestido tan blanco como ella y la luz lunar le daba un toque único y angelical, lleno de inocencia e ingenuidad por entrar al bosque prohibido con criaturas malignas acechando cada rincón.

Entrelacé mi mano con la de él, un frío tacto me devolvió la respuesta y la apreté. En me miró a los ojos, sus ojos hazel olivo tan fríos, tan inexpresivos, tan indiferentes. Yo sonreí aunque sabía que no podía verme, por eso me deshice de aquella máscara dejándola caer al pasto húmedo, después subí mi mano hacia su rostro quitándole aquella máscara por igual. La dejé caer. Acaricié su mejilla, tan blanca, suave como la porcelana. Después me acerqué para besarlo. Tuve que sostenerme de la puntas de mies pies, él era alto, dos años mayor casi tres y yo apenas estaba por mis diecisiete.

Cerré los ojos, él también lo hiso, mientras nuestros labios parecían inmóviles ante el roce frío. No me atreví a hacer nada más, me bastaba que mis labios se hubieran unido con los de él.

Él apretó mi mano, sonreí en pleno beso que tomo algo de movimiento y eso me encantó hasta que rompió contacto.

Me miró como un culpable al verdugo. Me maldije por dentro. La chica iba a morir quisiera o no, nadie podía evitarlo. Éramos tan egoístas como para poner nuestra vida en la de una persona ajena.

— Tenemos que hacerlo Theodore —le dije poniendo el dedo en la llaga. El me frunció el ceño y se tomó los cabellos totalmente desquiciado.

— ¡Cállate con un carajo, joder! —se apoyó en un árbol. Ladeé una sonrisa.

— Tienes que entenderlo. Nadie puede salvarla, eres igual de egoísta que cualquier humano en este planeta. Preferirías tu vida que la de ella —golpeó la madera del árbol.

— Ella es el tipo de personas que merecen la pena dar la vida —me gritó exasperado.

— No hay bien tan bueno en éste mundo —me acerqué a él, introduje mi mano sobre el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar su varita que puse en sus manos. Yo no sería quién se manchara las manos esa noche.

— Tú no podrías matarla. Tienes que sentirlo y tú no lo haces así como yo tampoco. Tú no quieres ser una asesina —negué varias veces.

— Ella jamás podrás estar contigo. Sólo mírala, ella es tan buena como para querer estar con un Mortífago por el cual sus manos han sido manchadas por sangre, infundidas en el dolor y misericordia de otros; por las que vidas han terminado en un trágico final —lo acorralé en el árbol, me apoyé sobre su pecho y me alcé de puntas hasta llegar a su oído dónde destilé todo el veneno que alguna vez pude haber destilado—: Porque somos seres incompletos, seres que se necesitan de uno al otro para sobrevivir, ungirse en su dolor y tragedia. Nadie querrá estar con nosotros ¿Quién quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con un despreciable Mortífago? Nadie, absolutamente nadie —besé su oreja y fui haciendo un caminillo a su cuello donde lo fui descubriendo poco a poco hasta que me apartó de él, me miró con tanta rabia que sentí estremecerme.

— Esa es la clase de persona que tú quieres ser, yo no. Aléjate Greengrass —me dijo cual mortífero.

— Tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes. Sí no lo haces… yo lo haré —alcé mi varita y comencé a dirigirme aquella lunática.

— No puedes hacerlo, sabes que no quieres acabar con la vida de nadie. No puedes hacerlo, eres tan cobarde —me detuve en seco.

— ¿Es qué acaso quieres que nos maté _él_? Yo no quiero Nott.

— Prefiero morir antes de seguir viviendo este infierno.

— Tú ya firmaste tu boleto, aquí o _allá_ irás al infierno. Y sinceramente prefiero _aquí_ que vivir la soledad en un mismo lugar que éste —mis palabras eran ciertas y él también lo sabía. Pero como ya había dicho, ella era un alma tan pura e inocente como para ser capaz de fijarse en un Mortío como él.

Lo volví a mirar a los ojos y mis lágrimas fueron innegables. Él ya había tomado una decisión, una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Caminó hacia la chica, decidido a lo que haría, una vez frente a ella la oí decir su nombre. Una voz tan solemne, suave, angelical. Nott se agarró los cabellos y la apuntó con su varita. Ella lo miró curiosa sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios. Le dijo algo que no escuché.

— Tengo que matarte Luna… —dijo jadeante.

— Son mis artículos ¿Cierto? —el asintió—. Papá me lo dijo. Supongo que valdrá la pena morir por una buena causa. Sí tienes que hacerlo hazlo entonces —y le sonrió. En cierta forma seria hacerle un favor, ella iría a una tierra dónde los buenos finales son el comienzo de una vida larga y llena de bondad, no un infierno como el que vivimos.

— No-no puedo —ella le posó una mano sobre su hombro.

— No necesariamente tienes que usar la varita —y yo dejé caer la mía. Ella se estaba entregando, no le importaba morir base un _Avadakedavra_, no le importaba como fuera ni que él tenía que matarla. Era una Lunática.

— ¡Q-qué!

— Puedes usar una soga o el río.

— ¿Es en-enserio? —ella asintió—. No. Prefiero matarte con la varita, así será menos doloroso —blandió la varita justo en su pecho. Ella se mantuvo estática mientras la mano le temblaba. Ella volvió a sonreír.

Una parte de mi me dijo que fuera y lo evitara, tal vez decirle podíamos mentirle respecto que si habíamos matado a Lovegood, me lo replanteé. Nott era experto en Legilimancia y Oclumancia, Yo también lo era, había aprendido por si la situación lo requería. Podíamos esconder a Luna en algún país o que la Orden le fénix la protegiera, aunque sabía lo que significaba… qué Theodore Nott podría estar con ella porque ella lo había dejado muy en claro, no le importaba morir, si él tenía que hacerlo era porque el destino lo había decidido y si hay algo en lo que concordamos es que no puedes huir del destino para siempre. Cuando iba a decirle a Nott que parara ocurrió. Él lanzó el hechizo ahogando mi grito, sólo fui presente de cómo aquella chica caía en el pasto inerte y como aquellos caballos se hicieron presentes.

Miré a Nott, me sentí miserable comprendí su dolor y más porque él jamás me lo perdonaría porque yo fui la que lo incitó. No le comenté mi plan porque me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hacía. Me acerqué, puse una mano sobre su hombro el cual rechazó.

— Felicidades Greengrass, me hiciste acabar con el ultimo fragmento de mi felicidad —se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo inerte de la rubia, examinó el collar que tenía en el cuello, corchos de mantequilla para después quitárselo.

— Piensalo de este modo, ella está en un lugar mucho mejor que éste infierno…

— ¿Ah, y tú sabes lo que ocurre después de esta vida? —me quedé callada. Se puso de pie y desapareció de bosque dejándome sola.

Miré nuevamente el cuerpo de aquella chica. La recordaba en Hogwarts, siempre estaba enseguida de esa pelirroja pecosa la cual todos consideraban guapa. La recordaba haberla visto en Ravenclaw, un año mayor que yo y uno menos que Theodore. Me arrodillé a su lado, aparté su cabellera rubia de su rostro y le cerré los ojos.

— Así quien te encuentre pensará que te has dormido… y que un príncipe vendrá y te despertará de tu sueño eterno —la acaricié nuevamente, las lágrimas salían incontrolablemente y no podía evitarlo. Me sentía tan culpable de haber matado lo único que hacía que nuestro mundo no fuera tan atroz, maté el último gramo de inocencia porque fui yo a través de Theodore—. Lo siento mucho… Espero que encuentres tú príncipe _allá_ en ese lugar que los Muggles suelen llamar: cielo… yo iré al infierno y Nott nunca dejará de odiarme. Al menos alguien sí tuvo un final feliz y un comienzo. Y esa fuiste tú.

Me levanté dejándola tendida en la espera de un príncipe mientras yo desaparecí hasta llegar a la mansión donde todos me felicitaron por haber cumplido m misión con éxito. Y Daphne por supuesto fue la que mejor los disfrutó… porque yo me sentía miserable.

**N/A:**_ este fic lo acabo de hacer horas atrás. Espero que les guste. Es un Theodre/Luna/Astoria con un tragico final. me gustan este tipo de finales además me estoy obsecionando con los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm y quería poner un poco de ellos en este fic comparandolos como la realidad del mundo mágico. En mi Fic Astoria es dos años y meses menor que Daphne, por eso es que dice que ella tenía 11 y Daphne 14. Daphne ya había cumplido años y Astoria estaba por cumplirlos. Bueno eso es todo. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este fic así como espero que ustedes tambíen lo disfruten._


End file.
